The power of the magnet is one of the most basic powers in nature. We know that magnetism itself was an ingredient in the primordial soup from which the universe and our planet came forth. Magnetism is the force that keeps order in the galaxy, allowing stars and planets to spin at significant velocities. And in a sense, our own planet's magnetic field is responsible for protecting all life on earth.
Bio-magnetic therapy has long been the subject of controversy. Actually, bio-magnetic therapy is not new to everyone. Many veterinarians have been aware of bio-magnetic benefits for years, and use magnets to heal fractures quickly, thereby saving the lives of racehorses and other animals. Doctors treating professional athletes commonly recommend magnets to speed up recovery from painful injuries. And other physicians in a variety of specialties, including dermatologists, internists, pediatricians, and surgeons, have used magnets with varying claims of success.
The theory of magnetic healing can be seen by looking at early records of scientifically advanced civilizations, which tell us that magnetic forces have long been prized for their restorative properties. Ancient Greece discovered the very first natural magnet in the form of the lodestone, and Hippocrates, the father of medicine, noted its healing powers. The Egyptians, too, described the divine powers of the magnet in their writings, and Cleopatra frequently adorned herself with magnetic jewelry to preserve youthfulness. Chinese manuscripts dating back thousands of years describe the Eastern belief that the life force, termed “qi”, is generated by the earth's magnetic field. Today, many believe that certain places on earth, such as Lourdes, France, and Sedona, Arizona, owe their healing powers to naturally high levels of this qi, or bio-magnetic energy.
Magnetic therapy is used in many countries such as Japan, China, India, Austria, and Germany. Although state-of-the-art American medicine uses techniques to monitor magnetic fields, such as electrocardiograms, electroencephalograms, and magnetic resonance imaging, it has not taken other forms of magnetic therapy seriously. More and more American studies, however, are considering whether or not magnetic therapy has medicinal value. As a result, increasing numbers of people are sleeping on magnetic beds at night and wearing small magnets during the day for greater energy, preventive purposes, and healing, many claiming varying degrees of success.
Research into magnet therapy is divided into two distinct areas: pulsed bioelectric magnetic therapy and fixed magnetic therapy. Probably 85 to 90 percent of the scientific literature is on pulsed bioelectric bio-magnetic therapy; the remainder is on therapy with fixed solid magnets.
There are different schools of thought on the essential mechanisms of magnetic therapy, centered on questions of polarity, among other issues. However, fixed magnetic therapy has yet to be widely accepted by the scientific and medical community.
The effectiveness of using pulsed magnetic fields to heal bone fractures and, to a lesser degree, soft tissue injures such as sprains and strains, has been debated for some time. Numerous scientific journals have reported these findings since the 1970s, and the FDA approves the use of pulsed electromagnetic fields for the treatment of nonunion bone fractures, which are fractures that will not heal on their own. It is believed that the pulsed electromagnetic fields penetrate the cast and get to the layer of skin that's moist and conductive. Then the electric field stops, but the magnetic field continues to do the healing work.
Numerous scientists have advanced theories for electromagnetic healing of many ailments, including osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, fibromyalgia, tension headaches, migraines, and Parkinson's disease.
All of the prior attempts to use electromagnetic therapy have used high levels of electromagnetism usually 50 gauss or more. While most of this therapy has used flat magnetic generators, a few have wrapped a magnetic blanket around a body member to attempt to regenerate or heal the body part. Some of the attempts have used pulsed waves, but such pulsed waves have been either on-off pulses or sinusoidal waves. No one, prior to this invention, has found the key to electromagnetic regeneration of mammalian tissue.
This invention has finally found the long sought after key to utilization of electromagnetic forces for tissue regeneration. To be successful in tissue regeneration, the electromagnetic force must be a square wave (Fourier curve) time varying electromagnetic wave at a level of from approximately 0.05 gauss to 0.5 gauss, a much lower level than previously contemplated by anyone. Other types of pulsating waves and much higher levels of electromagnetic force do not achieve the success of this invention.